Cassandra
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: When Callie Briggs' sister comes to visit her for a month all of the villians go after her because of her powers she got from her ancestor.  The Swat Kats swear to protect her at all cost because one she's Callies' sister, and two Jake really likes her.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Briggs pulled up to her duplex with a bag of grocerries in the passenger seat, it wasn't because she had run out of food she had enough for herself. Her little sister Cassandra was coming to visit her for a month, her sister had shown from a young age that she had powers like their ancestor Queen Callista had and their parents had done all the wrong things to make her normal. From letting doctors run all sorts of tests on her to scientist doing experiments. When Cassandra was sixteen Callie had finally said enough and given her sister money to escape and had even dropped her off at a bus station. And over the years Callie and Cassandra made it a habit of seeing eachother when ever they could and Callie would send Cassandra money when ever she was staying at a hotel or motel or even an inn.

And now Cassandra wanted to come visit her before she went off to the next town or city to keep the scientists that were still looking for her from finding her. She turned her car off making a mental note to go to her friends Jake and Chances' garage to have them look at a her car that was making a strange noise. She grabbed the bag and got out of her car making sure she had her keys in her pocket and that all the doors were locked before she walked up the steps and opened the door. She was glad that she had picked the first floor so that she didn't have to huff and puff up the steps that seemed to never end, she put her bag down and quickly found the key to her house and unlocked the door. She opened the door enough so that a slight bump would open it up and grabbed the bag pushing the door the rest of the way open with her hip. "I knew you hated your door being unlocked so when I let myself in I locked it again." came a voice from the dark.

Callie jumped and flipped on a light to see a black she-kat with white around her mouth and on her paws "Cassandra!" she yelled putting the bag down and running over to her giving her a huge hug.

"Forgot you gave me a key when I asked if I could visit you for a month huh sis?" Cassandra asked laughing about how high Callie had jumped, Callie put a hand on her hip and tried to give her a grumpy look.

"So what if I did? You're almost pure black it's hard to see you." Callie said shoving her sister a bit. Cassandra grinned and picked up the bag putting it on the counter and pulling the different food items out. "I hope you're hungry Cassie because I'm making Tuna noodle casserole." Callie said putting the food in her fridge.

"I'm starving. It's not every day I get to have a nice meal too don't forget Callie." she said pulling the last item out of the bag, "But if you don't mind I'll make the food. You work hard enough just keeping this city going."

"Cassie I told you I'm not the Mayor I'm the Deputy Mayor." Callie said pulling out what they would need for dinner.

"Well you should be Mayor he can't so much as lift a finger to do anything in this city. Everyone knows that Mayor Manx is so incompetent that it's not funny. He makes a two year old look like a genius!" Cassandra said giggling a bit.

"Yeah well that's what he has me for." Callie said with a sad sigh, not that she was trying to steal his job away from him but she felt that she should would be a better pick as Mayor. Then she could actually get stuff done that the city needed to be done.

"Now no more talking I have to get cooking." Cassandra said setting to work on dinner. After dinner Cassandra and Callie watched some movies on Callies' flat screen.

"I wish I had time to show you around the city tomorrow but I have to take my car to the garage and then I have to get to work. Maybe my friends Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong will be willing to show you around." Callie said.

"I'd like that." Cassandra said with a smile before she got up off the floor. "I'd better be turning in then. I know you, you like to get up early which means I have to go to bed early." Cassandra said.

"Okay Cassie I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." Callie said getting up as well and turning the t.v. off and giving her sister one last hug before they went to their seperate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I forget I do not own Swat Kats or any of the characters except for Cassandra. Also I'll probably have a new chapter for this story every Wednesday.

The next day Cassandra and Callie got up early and had breakfast, since Callie had to go in early there was no time for them to clean the plates so Cassandra promised that as soon as Jake and Chance dropped her off at the house again she would do them. They both went to their separate bedrooms and got dressed, around 8 Callie and Cassandra came out Callie was wearing her normal outfit but Cassandra had on a purple holtertop with faded blue jeans and black sneakers on and of course the necklace their grandmother had given her when she was little was around her neck. "No time to waste lets' get going." Callie said grabbing her car keys while Cassandra grabbed her house key. It only took them ten minutes to get there, Cassandra looked around there was car parts and old rusted cars along with old helicopters and some Enforcer jets that looked like they had been through hell and back.

"Wow. They live here? Most kats just live somewhere else." Cassandra said after they drove past what she could tell use to be parts of a jet.

"They can't afford it. They're in debt to Commander Feral after what happened with Dark Kat. I still say the Commander was to blame." Callie said. Cassandra stared at her sister before she remembered another letter she had sent her explaining it.

"Oh you mean when they were chasing Dark Kat and Feral got in the way?" Cassandra asked and Callie nodded yes. They pulled up to the entrance and Callie got out of the car as two kats in mechanic outfits walked up to her. Cassandra noticed that the brownish-red kat kept on looking at her.

"Hey Callie do you need something?" the bigger yellow cat asked.

"Actually I need you two things to do for me." Callie said pointing to the car. "My car's making weird noises again and my younger sister Cassandra's visiting for awhile and I don't have time to show her around town and I was wondering if you could give me a ride to work and show her around." she said. The smaller brownish-red kat smiled.

"Sure. Chance can take you to work while I work on your car a bit and keep Cassandra company then when he gets back we can show her around." he said. Callie and Cassandra smiled and Cassandra got out of the car and walked over to them. Callie turned and looked still smiling.

"Guys this is my little sister Cassandra. I know we look nothing alike but hey she's family." she said while Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway like Callie said I'm her younger sister Cassandra. You can call me Cassy or Sandra I don't care."

"Or Dra like you use to say when you were little." Callie said which earned her a shove from her sister.

"Haha very funny." Cassandra said. Callie grinned a bit and walked over to the tow truck. Chance followed her and the two of them drove off. There was a akward silence until Jake broke it.

"So uh I'll get to working on your sisters' car if there's any questions don't feel shy." he said walking over to the car. He started it up and Cassandra moved out of the way as he drove it into the building. She followed him in and looked around, to say business was good was an understatement there was atleast five cars there that were waiting to be worked on.

"Are you sure you can work on hers? You have five other cars here." Cassandra said. Jake looked at the other cars then looked at her.

"Oh no. Those are all done we're just waiting for the owners to either come and get them today or for them to get the money to pay us." he said and got out of the car. "Now do you hear that sound the car's making?" Jake asked her. Cassandra listened closly and shook her head yes giving a slight 'Mmhm'. Jake smiled "That's step one." Cassandra looked up at him. "I'm joking. There isn't some step one crap. We just find out what the problem is and then try to fix it." he said.

"Oh. Well then maybe we should try to find where the sound's coming from." she said and walked around the car trying to find where the noise was coming from. "It kind of sounds like something's rattling around inside the car." Cassandra said. Jake walked over to where she was and saw a small dent and in the small dent was an even smaller hole. "You don't think something got stuck in there while she was driving do you?" she asked him.

"Well I know this car very well and I know your sisters driving so my guess is that she probably hit something sharp and while driving away a stone probably got stuck in the hole somehow. Unless a piece of the object broke off and got stuck inside. In which case I'm going to have to get in there and dig it out." Jake said walking over to his tools.

"But why would it be rattling? Shouldn't it be making some other sound?" Cassandra asked.

"Well your sisters' car is kind of...how should I put this gently? It's a hunk of junk that refuses to die. It shakes so badly that it rattles around in there." Jake said walking back with a hammer.

"Hows that going to help?" she asked and watched him make the hole bigger by pulled around the edges of the hole.

"See? Easy to do anything with this car." he said and reached inside. He felt something sharp inside. He carefully picked it up and pulled it out, "How did your sister hit this?" he asked showing her a piece of a sign.

"I have no clue." Cassandra said trying not to laugh, Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head trying not to laugh himself. He threw it away and looked to see if he had anything to patch up the hole. "I always told her she was a horrible driver." she said walking to the driver side door leaning in through the window and turning the car off. Suddenly the phone rang and Jake walked over to it and picked it up. Cassandra wasn't paying attention to what he was saying she was more interested in looking at the other cars. Jake walked over to her after she was done.

"Chance is on his way now." he said and Cassandra knodded her head.

"Hey uh does he have a girlfriend? I don't want to date him or anything. I just can't remember if he does or not." she said. Jake started to laugh.

"Yeah he's dating Feral's neice. Felina. You might get to meet her today. Chance always goes to see her when she has the day off. Who knows you might make another friend today." Jake said as Chance pulled up "Well that was quick he must of flown here." he said as him and Cassandra walked over to the truck. Chance looked at them and hid a grin he had a feeling that by the time the month was over that those two were going to end up together, he didn't understand the feelings he got like that he just knew that last time he had that feeling him and Felina ended up together so maybe it was the same this time.

"Chance why are you smiling?" Jake asked him, Chance jumped a bit and looked over he had been so far into lala land he didn't notice them get in the truck.

"Nothing. Just don't forget to buckle up." he said as he turned to head back out into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the only thing I own is Cassandra. And I'll probably have it at chapter 5 where she's going to get kidnapped.

While driving around the city with Chance and Jake Cassandra couldn't help but notice how some of the kats looked like they were afraid of something or someone attacking them "What are they so afraid of?" she asked Jake when they passed a little old lady who was walking with what she only guessed was her son who looked like he was either a body builder or a wrestler or something.

"We've been getting attacked by an evil kat called Dark Kat for the past two weeks non-stop." Jake said sighing when he saw a mother kat yelling at her child to get inside since it wasn't safe to play and the poor little one walking up the steps with their head hung down.

"Well why doesn't anyone do something about it? I mean the Enforcers have to be doing something right?" she asked him starting to worry about all the people. "They would if they didn't have to listen to Feral. He's the most incompetent kat I know. He wouldn't even be able to kill a fly with a flyswatter." Jake said rolling his eyes and Chance chuckled.

"And he's spend most of the citys' money just to try to kill the fly too." he said not taking his eyes off the road. It was true and Jake and Chance knew it all to well, in the past week Feral had ordered 20 new jets 10 new helicopters and 50 other kats from other cities to help them try to bring down Dark Kat oh and not to forget that he had also complained that the Swat Kats had ruined his plans at least a hundred times already. He had tried to get the mayor to order the Swat Kats to quiet what they were doing but he had refused and so had Callie, he had tried to get Felina to order the pilots to shoot them down on sight but she had refused and so had the rest of the Enforcers.

"Well then who's actually protecting the city? I don't see a whole lot of destruction. Someone has to be doing the Enforcers job then." she said when they passed a building that looked like a weapon of some sort had just brushed by it.

"The city has real kats to protect them called the Swat Kats." Jake said trying to hide a grin. Cassandra looked at him something about him and Chance felt familiar but she figured it was only because Callie had described them to her in all of her letters.

"Swat Kats? I heard about them. Callie said they just appeared one day out of the blue and ever since them they've come to the cities rescue. I also heard that she has a way to talk to them." she said getting excited. Ever since Callie had told her about them she had always wanted to meet them, she really wanted to meet Razor the most because the way her sister described him sounded just like the type of kat she was into. In fact Jake seemed just like it too, she was interrupted when Chance made a sudden left turn.

"I forgot that Felina wanted to meet you today!" he said smacking his head while Jake rolled his eyes. "She's going to be mad at me. She's been going on and on wanting to meet you ever since Callie told us you were coming over to stay with her." he said speeding up a bit.

"Jeez Chance slow down! If we get in a wreck we'll have to tow the car back to the garage and Felina will really be mad with you." Jake said holding onto his seat. Chance slammed on the breaks and grinned.

"No need we're already there." he said turning the truck off and getting out, Jake opened the door shaking the whole time while Cassandra checked to see if she was still alive before she got out of the truck.

"Are you crazy Chance you could of killed us!" Jake yelled when she got out of the truck. Cassandra didn't pay attention to the rest of the argument when she caught sight of Felinas' apartment, it was the second tallest building she had seen since they had taken her for a tour of MegaKat City and it had a balcony on every single floor. Jake tapped her on the shoulder and she noticed that Chance was headed to the door.

"It's so big." Cassandra said looking back up at the very tippy top of the building.

"Yeah well nothings to good for the Commander of the Enforcers' niece." Jake said walking to the door as well. When they got inside they saw Chance staring at the elevator with his mouth hanging open.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said rubbing his temple. Jake walked over and saw a note on the door of one of them that the elevators weren't going to be running that day because they had to be worked on.

"It's not so bad right?" Cassandra asked worried. Chance sighed and turned to her with a nervous grin on his face.

"We're on the first floor...Felina's apartment is all the way at the top." he said with his hands folded in front of him now waiting for the she-kat to explode like her sister had done the last time the elevators hadn't been working. But Cassandra just shrugged and headed for the steps.

"I hope both of you are fit enough for the steps then." she said already starting up. Jake walked over to Chance with his mouth wide open.

"I knew her and Callie are complete opposites but I didn't think they were this opposite. She could pass as Felina's long lost sister or something." Chance said shaking his head with a grin.

"Well no choice now but to follow her up the steps." Jake said cringing at the thought of having to walk up all those steps yet again. Chance let out a groan and they followed Cassandra up the steps mentally cursing their luck while Cassandra hummed alittle tune to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra finally got up to the top floor slightly sweating and a tiny bit out of breath, she turned around when she heard a loud groan behind her and saw Jake half carrying Chance up the rest of the steps. "Man I thought you guys would be in more shape than this." Cassandra said laughing a bit.

"Well I am as for Chance here. Well it's just a sad case really." Jake said earning himself a punch in the side that almost caused him to drop the bigger heavier cat.

"So I need to lay off of the snacks so what?" Chance said making it up the last five steps before he collapsed on the floor, suddenly they heard someone behind one of the doors walking and the sound of a lock being turned. They all turned their attention to the door and watched it slowly open to reveal a brown she-kat with eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had on a green tank top with black cargo pants and she was holding a wooden spoon that had sauce on it.

"Looks like I started the meatballs just in time." she said then looked at Cassandra and she instantly got a mile long smile on her face. "You must be Cassandra!" she said running over to her and giving her a hug making sure not to spill any sauce on her clothes. "Callie has told me so much about you. I just couldn't wait to meet you." she said looking at her.

"Yeah you kept going on and on about how much you wanted to meet her so that you could go shopping and get your claws down and lets' not forget your hair and fur." Chance said slowly standing up which he quickly stopped doing when he saw the look on his girlfriends' face. Jake had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile while his friend looked down at the floor and played with one of his claws.

"I wouldn't be talking Chance Furlong. Your claws are way over due for a trimming and your fur is all matted!" she said putting her free hand on her hip and waving the spoon at him. "Well come on in everyone before the meatballs burn." she said walking back into the house. Chance got up following her in while Jake and Cassandra stayed behind for a second. Cassandra walked over to Jake shaking her head.

"And those two aren't married yet way?" she asked him and Jake just shrugged with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe because her uncle hates our guts and would either object at the wedding or gut Chance like a fish." Jake said leaning on the wall behind him. Felina looked at him.

"Even though I love my uncle and would like to believe that he wouldn't Jake I'm sure he would." she said before she walked into the kitchen. What Jake knew that noone else but Chance did was that Chance had picked out a ring and was waiting for the perfect time to ask her to marry him. He just didn't have the nerve to do so yet. Cassandra and Jake walked in shutting the door behind them and prepared to have dinner with their two friends. It was a weird feeling for Cassandra, she had never really had friends before now since she never stayed in one town for to long. But she was starting to think of Jake, Chance, and Felina as her friends and she started to really trust them over the two hours they spent together playing games. But she knew like all good things it would have to come to an end and it had to end when Jake and Chance had to take Cassandra back to the garage.

"Felina seems really nice." she said looking at Chance as they drove down the road.

"She is. She was nice to us when her uncle condemed us to the junk yard. When we had no money for food or bills she and Callie would pitch in to help us out." he said, then Cassandra asked the question that had been bugging her all night.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?" she asked which caused Jake to get a huge grin.

"I haven't picked the right time." he said giving a heavy sigh, and Cassandra rolled her eyes what was better then when she and Jake had been there with them? They wouldn't of said anything to them they would of been happy for them.

"Well I'll get to know her alot better tomarrow since we're going to the mall tomarrow." Cassandra said already trying to decide what outfit she would be wearing tomarrow. Just as she picked one out they pulled up the the garage where Callie was waiting for them. Cassandra got out with a smile on her face while she walked over to her sister.

"Something tells me that someone had fun." she said with a smile on her face while she pulled out her car keys and some money for Jake and Chance, she handed it to Jake who also had a smile on her face.

"Yeah I had lots of fun. Me and Felina are going to go shopping tomarrow." Cassandra said opening the car door and getting in. Callie turned to Chance and Jake.

"Thanks guys. This is the first time Cassandra has ever really gotten to enjoy herself and it's great that Felina's taking her to the mall tomarrow it'll give her time to be herself and to relax." Callie said as she walked to her car. Jake and Chance watched them drive away before Chance got a call on his phone he looked to see who was calling him and saw it was Felina.

"Hey." he said wondering what she had wanted he didn't remember leaving anything behind at her house, maybe Jake or Cassandra had forgotten something.

"Hey. I wanted to know if Cassandra needed any money for tomarrow or if she has some." she said Chance had to stop and think about what Cassandra had said and he was sure she said that she would burrow some from her sister.

"No she said she's going to borrow some from Callie." he said knowing that Callie would give her sister some money no problem and if she needed anymore Felina would pay for anything she wanted.

"Well then I only have one question." she asked with a slight giggle in her voice, Chance could feel his heart starting to beat faster and a lump formed in his throat which he quickly swallowed.

"Um okay what is it?" he asked kind of scared of what she was going to ask him, had Jake slipped to her that he was planning on asking her to marry him?

"When is Jake going to ask Cassandra out?" she asked giggling even more, Chance gave a relieved sigh so Jake hadn't said anything about the ring or what he wanted to ask her.

"I'm not sure. I know he wants to even though I don't think that he even knows it yet. It's just a feeling a have and you know my feeling is never wrong. But as for when he's going to ask her I'll never know that's up to him." he said watching Jake walk back into the house to probably watch some tv and unwind.

"Well he'd better do it before she leaves and he never has another chance." she said giving a slight sigh, Jake could be so difficult sometimes and she was wondering if her and Chance would have to give him a slight push in the right direction.

"Yeah I know but all we can do is wait and watch and if he doesn't ask her in like two weeks we'll push him in the right direction." he said. They talked for three more minutes trying to figure out what to do if he didn't ask Cassandra out in two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Cassandra got up and got ready to go to the mall with Felina, she picked out a blue and purple short sleeve top along with brown Capri pants. Callie made waffles and eggs for breakfast which Cassandra hardly got the chance to finish eating before Felina knocked on the door. Cassandra grabber her blue denim purse that had $150 in it along with some makeup and a few napkins in case she would spill something on her shirt, her and Felina told Callie what time to expect them back and left. It only took them 30 minutes to get there find a spot and walk in, Cassandra was amazed at how big it was. Felina saw the look on her face and grinned "Where do you want to start?" she asked waiting for Cassandra to reply.

"Um how about a clothes store, then a game store, then we can get something to eat before we go to a bookstore." Cassandra said hoping that Felina wouldn't get mad that she had picked every store.

"Okay, and after that we'll go to the movies but I get to pick it out." Felina said laughing a bit. They started for the best clothes store in the mall, Felina picked out a few halter-tops, tank tops, shorts sleeved, and spaghetti strap shirts, while Cassandra picked out several outfits since she had out grown some of the clothes she had brought with her. Then they went to the game store and Cassandra picked out two games for her DS while Felina bought a new Wii along with some games. Feeling hungry the two she-kats went up to a sub shop getting a turkey sub and a meatball sub and some soda, they sat down and decided they should get to know each other better.

"So how long have you and Chance known each other?" Cassandra asked taking a sip out of her soda while Felina took a bite out of her turkey sub and wiped some juice off of her chin.

"I've known him ever since he was an Enforcer. I knew him a little longer then Jake though. In fact I met Jake when him and Chance were partnered together." she said waiting for the next question. Cassandra wasn't sure if she should ask the question after all it was her sisters private life she shouldn't but in.

"Is Jake seeing my sister?" Cassandra asked dreading the answer Felina would give her.

"They use to be seeing each other. And I know Callie's one of my best friends and I shouldn't be saying this but she was kind of jealous, clingy and insecure. Jake couldn't say hi to any other she-kat with out her getting mad and yelling at him. Me and Chance kept telling him to break up with her but he wouldn't. He finally did when he was helping a young she-kat who had a blown tire and Callie saw him and screamed at both of them and Jake just snapped and told her it was over. I don't think that Callie really got over their break up." she said giving a sigh and noting the look on Cassandra's face.

"Yeah well...lets' go to that bookstore." Cassandra said trying to put on a brave face and getting out of the chair. Felina felt bad about what she had said because she could tell that Cassandra liked Jake and telling her the history of his relationship with her sister might of been a bad thing. She followed Cassandra to the store wishing that she hadn't said anything and saw Cassandra looking at the different books the store had and picking one up. Felina saw work out books and headed towards them giving the younger kat a chance to calm down and think about things. Cassandra walked over to Felina looking worried "Felina that kat at the register is all green." she said looking over her shoulder. Felina froze and looked up at the kat at the register, to her horror she saw that Cassandra was telling the truth there was a green cat with three hairs sticking out of his head with yellow eyes was standing there and he kept staring at Cassandra.

"Cassandra we need to leave right now." Felina said grabbing ahold of her arm and dragging her out of the store Cassandra didn't understand why Felina seemed so determined to leave now.

"Felina the movies aren't going to start for another hour and a half." Cassandra said trying to pull her arm away. Felina couldn't believe that Callie happened to forget to tell Cassandra about all of the villains in MegaKat City.

"That's not why I want to leave I want to leave because." before she could finish the sentence a green tail hit her knocking her on the ground bringing Cassandra with her. Felina let go of Cassandra to hold the spot where she had been hit, Cassandra screamed and tried to crawl away but was grabbed by her ankle. Felina kicked at the green kat trying to save her but she ankle was grabbed as well and she was thrown to the side. She hit the wall hard which ended up knocking her out while Cassandra was dragged away kicking and screaming by the green kat that seemed to have a hissing laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's alittle late but I forgot to put this up Wednesday because I was running back and forth between my house and my boyfriends. Also Cassandra is the only kat I own.

Cassandra slowly stirred and the first thing she noticed was that when she tried to move it felt like someone was holding her still, her arms and legs were spread apart and her head was held down. All that she could make out was what looked like vines moving around her and it even looked like there were plants walking around. 'Okay Cassy you just hit your head reeeeeeeeeeally hard. That's why you can't move and there's walking plants.' she thought to scared to make a sound.

"Ah sssssssso you're awake are you?" came a voice from the dark, Cassandras' eyes darted around the room looking for who had talked but she couldn't see anyone.

"W-w-who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" she yelled out hoping the kat would show themselves. And she couldn't figure out what was with the freaky way they talked. They sounded like they were a snake but snakes don't talk. Then suddenly she saw the green kat from the mall walk out of the dark and he had ahold of some plant that was squirming as if trying to get to her.

"You are in my greenhoussssssssse. I plan on ussssssseing your powersssssss to give my plantsssssssss more power sssssssssssso that I can take over MegaKat Ccccccccccity!" he said laughing and getting closer to her while Cassandra squirmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felina was getting her head looked at while her uncle was writing down her statement. "So what exactly happened Felina?" he asked with a pen and paper ready. Felina sighed feeling upset with herself because now Callies' sister was in danger.

"I told you. We were in the bookstore when Cassandra pointed out Viper to me. I tried to get out of there but he caught up to us in no time and knocked me out." she said watching him write it down.

"It's okay Felina you did all you can now leave it up to the rest of us." he said putting the pen away. Felina rolled her eyes her uncle meant that they were going to make some long winded speech about tracking down Viper and making him pay for katnapping the Deputy Mayors' sister while the Swat Kats would already be on their way to Vipers' greenhouse and would probably save Cassandra before the Enforcers' had even begun to head over there. She got up and walked over to Callie expecting her to be angry with her, but when Callie saw her she gasped.

"Oh my gosh Felina are you okay!" she said running over to her and looking at her head.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little goose egg." she said after Callie was done looking at it. "And besides shouldn't you be worried about your sister?" she asked thinking it was kind of strange that Callie didn't seem as worried as what she would be.

"I am but Cassandra takes after our ancestor in almost everyway. Remember I said Cassandra showed that she was physic at a very young age. Plus the Swat Kats are already on their way over to the greenhouse." she said with a slight smile.

"Well then in that case I'm alittle less worried. I just hope they find her in time to stop him from what ever he plans on doing to her." she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vipers' greenhouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra squirmed even harder to try to get away "Now don't sssssssssstruggle." he said getting close enough for the plant in this hand to latch onto Cassandras' arm. She could feel sharp teeth bite through and start to suck some of her blood. "I don't need a lot jusssssssst enough for me to use in my new sssssssserum." he said pulling the plant away after awhile. He walked over to a machine and went to put the plant in when there was the sound of a jet flying by and a loud crash. Cassandra saw a brownish-red kat drop from the ceiling and kick Viper away from the machine he ran over to Cassandra and sprayed the vines holding her still which caused them to let go and she fell with the kat catching her she gave a sigh of relief. When she inhaled she smelled something familiar about his scent but it must of been because she was thinking of Jake. There was a second crash and she saw a big yellow kat landed on his feet, he ran over to them looking worried.

"Razor is she okay?" he asked looking her over, his scent smelt familiar too but she thought yet again that she was going crazy because he smelt and sounded just like Chance.

"Yeah she's fine alittle shaken but fine." the smaller one said, now Cassandra knew she was going crazy because he sounded just like Jake. The bigger one walked over to Viper who slowly stood up and looked at the plant it was smashed and wasn't moving.

"You ruined my plansssssssssssss!" he yelled running over to the machine. "But I'm not going to let you get me. I'll let my plant army deal with you!." he said hitting a button that opened a door where thousand of plants marched out. While the big kats attention was on the plants Viper slipped through another door, the bigger one started to shoot the plants while the smaller one tried to find a way to get Cassandra out.

"Razor hurry up and get Cassandra out!" the bigger one yelled before he was grabbed by one of the plants. The smaller one pulled her towards a desk and told her to hide underneath and be as quiet as she could.

"Hold on T-Bone I'm coming!" he said running and kicking a few of them before he was caught too. Cassandra knew that she had to help somehow so she grabbed a broom handle and started to hit some of them. One of the plants grabbed her and she looked at the two kats who had tried to save her.

"Sorry guys." she said looking down. She saw vines with spikes on it come slowly up towards her. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks when she suddenly felt something over take her, she looked at her hands that were glowing a strange purple color. Something told her what to do to get out, she closed her eyes and thought about the vines unwrapping themselves from her and the two kats and all of the plants exploding. Suddenly she heard a scream come from the plants and felt the vines unwrap from her then she heard explosions. She opened her eyes and both her and the two kats were standing on the floor and there were pieces of plants all over.

"Uh okay then how about we get you out of here?" Razor asked her grabbing her hand. Cassandra smiled and shook her head yes, she saw him point his fist up to the hole in the ceiling and she saw something shoot out of his glove. He held onto her tight and they started to go up, They landed on the roof and the other kat T-Bone landed next to them. She saw a black jet with red stripes near the cockpit. "This is our jet the Turbo Kat." Razor told her while T-Bone got up to the wing and opened the cockpit up and sat in the front. Razor helped her up to the cockpit and showed her where to sit. He got in behind her and the cockpit closed. She heard the jet start up and they lifted into the air, Cassandra watched as the building got smaller and smaller until finally it was out of sight and the jet rushed forward.


	7. Chapter 7

The Turbo Kat landed in the grass next to the mall and Razor helped Cassandra get out and helped her to the ground, Cassandra looked around and saw tons of Enforcer cars and helicopters around so she knew that the Enforcers along with the news was probably in there trying to figure out what was going on and how to get her back. Suddenly a reporter saw her and ran over to her happy to see that she was okay "Cassandra everyone's worried about you. There's no time for an interview right now I'll get one later right now lets' get you inside so your sister knows you're okay." she said ushering her inside. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw that Cassandra was back in one piece, the only one that wasn't happy was Feral who gritted his teeth since once again the Swat Kats had gotten to her first and were going to be hailed as heroes again until he noticed that they didn't have Viper. Smirking he walked up to them.

"Got the girl but let Viper get away again I see." he said trying to look bigger and badder then he really was Cassandras' mouth flew open surprised that all he cared about was Viper.

"We were more worried about Cassandra. At least she's safe." T-Bone said getting closer to Feral glaring at him.

"Oh sure who should worry about the freak that's running around free right now? Who knows what plans he has in his head of what to do to us!" Feral yelled. Everyone was surprised when Cassandra got in Ferals' face.

"You know what horse face if the Swat Kats hadn't come when they did we would be over run with plants! And only God knows what Viper would of done to me! So before you go around acting like we owe you something for doing nothing I suggest you think back to all the times the Swat Kats have saved this city when you failed! And I'd gladly help them out before I even spit in your direction!" Cassandra said before she stormed to her sister. Felina was laughing and gave Cassandra a high five.

"That was priceless. My uncle's going to be fuming for a long long long time." she said putting an arm around Cassandra who noticed that she had her head bandaged up.

"Oh my gosh Felina you're hurt!" she said looking at it closer.

"It's nothing really Cassy I'll be fine." Felina said trying to push her away a bit.

"I can fix it." Cassandra said giving her a sincer look.

"Okay how?" Felina asked crossing her arms.

"Like this." Cassandra said putting her hands on Felinas' head and consentrating. Felina felt the slight pain in her head go away and then she felt Cassandra pull the bandage off. She reached up to where the wound had been expecting to feel the lump but it was gone.

"Wow Callie was right you do have amazing powers." she said amazed, when Callie came running out of nowhere and hugged Cassandra with tears in her eyes. The Mayor walked over with a smile on his face also happy to see that Cassandra was safe and sound and surroned by people who wanted to protect her. Razor and T-Bone walked over looking tired but happy non the less.

"Thanks guys." Callie said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, Cassandra and Felina giggled when both of them blushed. Cassandra gave them a hug along with her thanks which made them blush even more. "Uh Cassandra I think we should be heading home." Callie said taking her sisters' arm. Felina handed Cassandra her bags and Cassandra and Callie left leaving the Swat Kats, Mayor Manx and Felina with the reporters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry It took me a day to put it up I was over at my boyfriends. And remember I only own Cassandra.**

The next day Cassandra got up to take a shower and noticed the spot where the little plant had sunk its' teeth in "Good thing that little bugger's dead." she said before she stripped down and got into the shower. Half an hour later she got out and went to the kitchen where there was a note from Callie saying that she had to leave for work early and that Jake would be over later to make sure she was okay. Cassandra couldn't help but grin when she saw that part but was kind of sad that Chance wouldn't make it but figured he wanted to check on Felina. The moment she thought that the phone rang, she walked over and picked it up "Hello?"  
"Hey Cassy how you feeling?" asked Felina obviously happy to hear that Cassandra could at least answer the phone.

"I'm feeling good. I have a mark where one of Vipers' plants got be but I'm fine." she said looking at her arm and saw the mark again.

"A plant? That's not good it could be out somewhere!" Felina said now sounding worried.

"Oh don't worry Viper accidentally crushed it when the Swat Kats saved me." Cassandra said laughing a bit thinking back to the look on Vipers' face when he crushed it.

"I bet he hated that." Felina said starting to laugh at the idea as well and suddenly Cassandra heard a knock on Felinas' side of the phone as well as a knock on the door behind her. "Oh I bet that's Chance gotta go." Felina said in a hurry.

"No problem I think Jake's here too." Cassandra said and they both hung up at the same time. Cassandra walked over to the door and opened it and saw Jake standing there with a bag in his paw. "What's with the bag?" Cassandra asked looking puzzled.

"I thought we could watch some movies." Jake said walking in and putting the bag on the counter. "I hope you like horror movies because that's all I had." Jake said scratching the back of his head.

"I love horro movies!" Cassandra said and started to dig through the movies to see what she wanted to watch first. She stacked them up in the order that she wanted to watch them in and made popcorn for her and Jake to share and got into the forbidden soda stash. Jake popped in the first one and they waited for the popcorn to finish while the previews rolled with Cassandra and Jake pointing out a few movies they saw or wanted to see. The main menu popped up the same time the popcorn finished so Cassandra went to get it and put it in a bowl while Jake hit play, for the next 9 hours Cassandra and Jake jumped and yelled and hid their faces until Jake put in the last movie which turned out to be to scary for Cassandra. She screamed and lost control of her powers and ended up blowing the t.v. up.

"Cassandra!" Jake yelled jumping up "How'd you do that?" he asked turning to her.

"It happens sometimes when I get really scared. Most kats pee themselves, I blow up what ever scared me." she said staring at the t.v. in disbelief. "What am I going to tell Callie!" she yelled covering her face. She had lied to her sister and told her that she had total control over her powers and the destroyed t.v. would tell Callie otherwise.

"Don't worry don't worry. I was with Callie when she got this. I know what the name of the t.v. is and it's on sale we can go get it." he said lifting her up to her feet and heading to the door. Cassandra grabbed her shoes and put them on and grabbed the house keys off of the stand and left with Jake after she locked the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally got this up. My computer had almost no internet and when it did it would only be for five seconds. And yet again I only own Cassandra.**

Jake and Cassandra made it to the store in record breaking time, it took them fifteen minutes to find a parking spot, ten minutes to find the same t.v. and twenty minutes to find a saleskat to help them ring it up. And then another twenty minutes to load the t.v. up and put it on the back of the truck, "Callie will be home in three and a half hours so we have to get back throw the old t.v. out and put the new t.v. up and program all of her favorite programs into it." Cassandra said looking at her watch.

"So does that happen often?" Jake asked while they got closer to the apartment and Cassandra put her head down.

"It only happens when I get scared. I can control it sometimes but I have to really concentrate." she said looking out the window.

"Well as long as you use it for good that's all that matters." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I know. Hey did Callie tell you what all happened at the mall?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah I heard from Callie and Chance heard from Felina. Chance was amazed that you could heal wounds." Jake said

"Well not all wounds. I tried to heal a little bird that got hit by a car when I was little. I was either not strong enough at the time or it was hurt to badly because it only lived for another five minutes." she said wiping a tear away.

"Oh. Callie told me about that she said you went running to your grandmother with the poor thing in your paws and you all had a burial for it." Jake said smiling a bit.

"Yeah I even named it. I couldn't really say big words so I named it Birdie." she said laughing a bit. "I think it's still on my property." she said then covered her mouth.

"Your property?" Jake asked slowing to a stop at a red light.

"Yeah my gram left it to me when she died but I haven't been there in forever because of always being on the move." she said scratching her cheek. "I didn't want you to think I was lying about having to be on the run so I didn't tell you about it."

"Well maybe we'll go see your property." Jake said smiling and making a left turning and pulling up to the apartment complex. "I'll call Chance and have him bring this upstairs while we get rid of the old one. Or what's left of it." he said turning the truck off and getting out of the truck. Cassandra got out and headed for the apartment to open the door while Jake stood by the truck on his cellphone with Chance. Cassandra opened the door and looked at the remains of the t.v. and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot I should of known better." she said picking up some pieces of the t.v. when she heard footsteps behind her she turned and saw Jake putting his phone away.

"Chance will be here in fifteen minutes in the mean time we need to gather up all of the pieces of the old t.v. and throw them away." he said and for the next fifteen minutes Jake and Cassandra cleaned up the mess until Chance came up with the t.v. and after putting it where it's poor twin had once been helped them clean up and program the new t.v. and hook up the dvd player. After Chance left to get ready for the next days work Jake and Cassandra sat down to watch programs on t.v. until Callie got home. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she had had a very stressful day and really needed a relaxing bath, she ran to her bathroom then came back out in a spagetti strap top with pink shorts.

"So I had a very stressful day how was your day?" she asked sitting down next to Cassandra.

"Oh it was a slow day we just sat here and watched some movies and alittle bit of t.v. and I'm ready to go and get a shower now." Cassandra said standing up and walking to her room to go to her bathroom. Jake stood up as well and grabbed his truck keys.

"Well I'm going to get going too. Chance is probably wondering why it's taking me so long to get back and help him get ready for tomarrow." he said walking to the door. Callie got up after he shut the door and locked it when she turned around she noticed something weird about the t.v. there was a price sticker on the one side and she could of sworn that she had pulled it off when she bought it.

"Cassandra why is there a price sticker on my t.v.?" Callie called to Cassandra who had been washing her hair. Cassandra stopped scrubbing her hair and her eyes went wide knowning she had been caught.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it's been years since I posted the chapter before this but between getting writers' block and then the laptop I was using at the time not working right and having no job to get it fixed I couldn't get a new one put up but now I have a new laptop that hopefully doesn't go on me either. I can't give an exact time of when I'll be putting a new chapter up though because I work a full time job and the internet only works at certain times so there might be a whole week or two where there is no new chapter because of the internet but I will be working on the chapters on my days off. Anyway on to the next chapter. And hopefully I get this up before I go off to work._

After Cassandra had explained everything to Callie she wasn't as angry as what she would of been but there was a new no scaring the ever loving Christ out of Cassandra who knew what she'd accidentally destroy next. But right now Cassandra was at the local museum looking at all the artifacts that had been found in the city over the years and bones of dinosaurs. One display caught her eye though, she got closer to it and saw an old watch that seemed like it had been thrown against a wall over and over again. "Huh wonder what the story behind that is." she said looking for a sign to tell her what it was. She couldn't find one but she did find someone who worked at the museum "Excuse me what is that watch? There's no sign saying anything about it." she told them pointing to the glass case.

"Oh you're deputy mayor Briggs' sister. I thought she would of told you. That's the Past Masters' watch. And there's no sign because everyone in the city knows what it is so we never had to put one up." she said obviously uncomfortable about the fact that the watch was in the building.

"Oh. Th-th-th-that glass can't be broken...can it?" Cassandra asked looking over her shoulder nervously.

"Oh my no! That's bullet proof no one will be getting to that in a long time. Not even the Past Master himself."the worker told her and walked off to see if anyone else had any questions. Cassandra walked over to the glass case one more time and sighed.

"He can't get to it so I guess I don't have to worry about it then huh?" she chuckled to herself and looking at the watch. Suddenly the watch started to glow "Uh miss the watch is glowing." she called looking around but the worker was gone. She turned back around and the watch was starting to float "Oh they better not blame that on me." she whispered starting to back away. The watch moved till the face of the watch was even with her face then a bright light came out from the watch and got her right in the face. She screamed closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor. As other kats surrounded her to check if she was okay she suddenly got flashes in her head of her ancestor Queen Callista along with a black kat that looked like her alittle but you could tell that she was from that era.

Cassandra focused alittle harder to see if she could make out what they were saying Callista seemed upset about something and the black kat seemed to be smirking. "Callista you're an idiot for not marrying the Past Master. He's powerful and so are you our bloodlines need to combine with his! Our decendants would be unstoppable no one would challenge us!" the black kat said but Callista just bowed her head and Cassandra could swear she saw a tear fall.

"Is power all you care about Isabelle? What about our people? Do you think they'd want a leader that would eventually go mad with power? What about them?!" Callista yelled at her.

"The ones that object will be...removed."Isabelle replied looking at her claws. Cassandra could feel herself gasp is that why she had never heard of Isabelle? She'd have to ask Callie later. "If you won't join him I will."Isabelle said starting to walk away, Callista sent out a blast of energy that hit Isabelle squarely in the back.

"You've left me no choice Isabelle. If you insist on joining the Past Master I will have no choice but to lock you away." she said walking over to Isabelle. She bent down to pick her up but Isabelle turned and Cassandra saw a green glow around Isabelles' hand. Isabelle grabbed Callista and pulled her closer.

"You may be an idiot but I'm not." she said with anger in her eyes. Callista pulled away from her and called for the guards. Before she was dragged out of site Cassandra heard her scream that the next black kat to be born into the family would be just as power hungry as she was and that the kat would join the Past Masters' side and that Callistas' spirit would never rest once that happened. Before she woke up Cassandra could see Callista slowly sink to the floor and weep. Cassandra opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room, she looked beside her and saw Callie sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.

"Callie?" she said weakly and blinked her eyes a few times. Callie looked up and gave a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried. They said that you just passed out after you looked at the Past Masters' watch. What happened?" she asked.

"As soon as you answer my question I can answer yours." Cassandra said sitting up and giving Callie a stern look.

"Okay go ahead." Callie replied crossing her legs.

"Who's Isabelle?" she asked her and Callie let out a sigh.

"It's a long story." Callie replied giving her a questioning look.

"I have time." Cassandra replied crossing her arms.

"Okay. You have a right to know I guess." Callie said taking a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know it's been about a week or so since the last time I put the last chapter up but I was busy and didn't really have time to put up a new one. And hopefully I can get more up more quickly. Anyway I only own Cassandra, Isabelle and the prince._

"Callista had a younger sister named Isabelle she was completely black and some say she was just as powerful if not more so then Callista was." Callie began. Cassandra sat up and stared at her sister.

-Megalith City-

Callista walked through the halls of the castle angry about the situation that had just taken place, that idiot Past Master tried for the hundreth time this year to get her to marry him. She turned a corner and saw Isabelle leaning against a wall reading something, Isabelle looked up and saw the look on her sisters' face. "Past Master again?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit. Callista sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He just keeps on bugging me and bugging me to marry him. He just makes me so mad sometimes! It just makes me want to..." Callista was about to smash a vase next to her but Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"Hey woah woah woah! Calm down Callista. Don't break good vases just because of him." Isabelle said giving her a shocked look, she had never seen her sister that mad not even when they were little girls and she had played pranks on her.

"I know I know. I-I-I'm going to go out to moms' garden." Callista replied walking away. Isabelle sighed and walked the other way she knew that the little twerp was still in the castle he wouldn't give up that easily. She found him out on one of the ledges getting ready to take off on a giants' hand.

"Past Master!" Isabelle yelled with a stern look on her face, he turned around and grinned at her.

"Well well Princess Isabelle what can I do for you?" he asked her grinning even more.

"For one leave my sister alone. And for two leave Megalith City all together." Isabelle said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I'm afraid dear Princess that I can do neither. For you see when your sister finally falls in love with me Megalith City will be my kingdom. And it would be rude to abandon my own people." he replied giving the giant the signal to leave. The giant turned and started to walk away while the Past Master laughed.

"My sister will never love you! And Megalith City will never be yours! I won't allow it!" Isabelle yelled at him and she vowed to keep that promise no matter what it took.

-2 years later-

Isabelle sat infront of her mirror with the worst scowl on her face anyone had ever seen, the servants moved around her getting her hair and fur straightened out and helped her pick out a dress. "I don't want to go to the party. She betrayed me." Isabelle told one of the servants she was friends with.

"But Princess Isabelle she's your sister and it's her engagement party." the servant said giving her a sad look.

"Yeah to someone both of us are in love with" Isabelle scoffed "She knew I liked him too but she used her power as Queen to make her choose her." she said feeling a tear start to fall.

"I know Princess but...there are other princes out there that will love you." the servant told her giving her a sad smile. Isabelle wanted to believe that no matter what anyone else told her. Once she was zipped up into her dress the servants led her downstairs to where the party guests were along with her sister and the prince that they had both developed feelings for sitting at their own private table. She didn't notice the prince look up and gasp a bit, for the two years that he had known the sisters Isabelle had never looked as nice as she did now. Callista leaned over and whispered something to him that he barely heard, he was to interested in the way that Isabelle looked right now.

The party lasted for hours which was just torture to Isabelle until the prince walked up to her and asked her to dance with him, she was taken back a bit but accepted his hand and walked out to the dance floor with her. "Didn't know you had that dress Isabelle" he said looking at the lilac dress she had on "And I didn't know you would put your hair up like that." he said looking at her normally straight hair curled up in different spots.

"Well this is a party celebrating yours and my sisters' engagement so...uh well why not?" Isabelle said forcing a smile. He looked at her before grinning himself.

"You're a bad liar. You know that right?" he asked looking over at Callista. Callista didn't look happy at all that her sister was dancing with her soon to be husband but he just shrugged it off. Why wouldn't he dance with his soon to be sister-in-law who he secretly had feelings for but Callista had told him that Isabelle only saw him as an older brother figure.

"I know. I'm horrible at it. I can't even lie to Callista when I use my powers to move objects to freak out new servants." Isabelle said putting her head down. The prince just laughed and looked at her pout at him.

"You like to have fun, that's the one thing your sister never understood. I mean yeah you're a princess but come on you have to have fun at least once or twice or fifty times I think it is now." he said looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually I think I'm up to seventy-five times now." she said closing her eyes to think about it real hard." she heard a groan come from him and she looked up at him.

"Seventy-five? Is that why Callisa has been so...well you know." he said looking over at her, she had a really nasty look on her face as she watched him spin Isabelle around.

"Uh well that and the fact that you know who keeps bugging her." she said feeling a bit dizzy.

"Oh him. Well she shouldn't be so worried about him. In fact if I didn't like the way you are I would of run for the hills myself. He has to be really stubborn." he said. The moment he said that a Isabelle heard a loud boom behind her and the next thing she knew she was knocked off her feet and someone had placed a pair of gloves over her hands and bound them together. After her vision had cleared she saw the Past Master grinning down at her holding onto a short length of rope.

"Past Master! What are you doing here!?" she yelled getting up onto her knees.

"Why I'm taking you as my captive Isabelle." he said laughing a bit. Isabelle tried to use her powers to break the rope but she could only see the green glow under the gloves. "No point in trying to use your powers. I made those gloves just for you. They keep you from using those powers of yours you naughty little kitty." he said laughing even more. Isabelle jumped on him and bit him which only got her a punch to the head, as the world slowly went black around her she saw the prince slowly getting to his feet and she felt her body being lifted up. Before anyone could stop him the Past Master had left with Isabelle.

-6 months later-

Megalith City was as quiet and peaceful as it had been for the last six months, but secretly everyone was missing their beloved princess Isabelle most of all her sister and her soon to be husband. They had postponed the wedding until she was found at the princes request but in reality he had discoved that no matter how hard he tried he didn't love Callista and was making plans to return to his kingdom with Isabelle if she was ever found. He slowly walked through the town square hoping to hear any news on her when he happened to see a slim female figure rush past him and he could of sworn he saw a black tail sticking out of the cloak it wore. "Isabelle!" he yelled but the figure had already disappeared into the crowd so he looked like an idiot just standing there yelling for her, the villagers looked at him and then slowly shook their heads before returning to their work. The prince sadly turned back around and walked over to the blacksmiths' shop to check on how the repairs to his sword were going, he had practicing when he had hit one of the stones' that made up the archway to the chambers and nicked his sword badly and he had also chipped away a piece of the stone which Callista had made him repair himself mostly because he swore that he could do it himself.

Just as he walked into the blacksmiths' and wished him good morning he heard a loud noise and saw the hammer on the table start to shake, he slowly turned around wondering what the noise was when he saw the foot of some giant monster appear. He barely had enough time to get the blacksmith and himself out before the other foot came down and crushed the shop, he turned towards the castle and saw a green glow in one of the windows "Isabelle! No don't! Don't do this!" he yelled knowing who the glow belonged to. He raced towards the castle trying to beat the monster there which was a hard task to do seeing as how ten of his steps sprinting was one of the monsters' giant strides. He reached the castle at the same time as the monster did and he could hear Isabelle screaming, worried that she had accidentally hurt Callista he ran up the steps just in time to see her being taken away by prison guards. "Guards release her!" he yelled, both the guards and Isabelle looked at him in shock.

"Caleb run you're not suppose to be here! You weren't suppose to be in here!" Isabelle yelled with a tear rolling down her cheek, before he had time to ask her what she was talking about a hand burst through the wall and he could see the Past Master standing there with a ring held up high. Caleb turned and looked at Isabelle in shock.

"You made a deal with the Past Master...what about your kingdom? Your people? What about your sister? What about...what about me?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Isabelle looked down at the floor and didn't even bother to answer him. "Answer me! I deserve that much! I deserve...no I demand an explanation out of you!" he said getting closer to her.

"Her explanation is clear idiot." the Past Master called out. "You betrayed her! She had feelings for you! She was willing to leave her kingdom for you! And how do you thank her? By running to her sisters' arms! Someone who can't understand a mans' feelings and never will!" he yelled turning to Callista. "Someone who just toys with emotions! Someone who manipulates others! Lies to others!"

"Stop!" Callista yelled while Isabelle started to cry.

"Someone who lies about her own poor dear little sister!" he yelled back.

"Enough!" she cried with tears rolling down her face.

"Someone who couldn't bear to see her sister happy for once in her life! Who couldn't see her sister with someone she would be happy with. Because why should Isabelle ever have anything she wanted? Why should she have anyone she wanted when that's what Callista wanted!?" he yelled back at her. Calebs' eyes went wide and he stared at Callista.

"You lied to me about Isabelle? You lied to me about her and her feelings for me?" he said in shock. Callista collapsed to her knees while Isabelle who was finally free of the guards grasp hid her face with her hands.

"I-I-I-I only did it because she's so young. She doesn't know how to take care of a husband! She doesn't know how to rule a kingdom!" Callista said looking up at him.

"I don't care! You lied to me! You lied about everything! The wedding's off and I'm returning to my own kingdom! And I forbid you from ever stepping foot in my castle again!" he yelled turning his back. Just as he did that the Past Master grinned and started to charge up an attack which was just about to hit him when Isabelle sprang up and charged him, when she tackled him the blast when upwards hitting the monster who was knocked out. The monster fell backwards with both of them still in his hand, Caleb and Callista watched in horror as the pair plummed to the ground with flashes of green being seen for five seconds. Despite them searching all over they couldn't find Isabelle but the Past Master was eventually caught but he couldn't even tell them her whereabouts. Caleb stayed true to his word and left Megalith City and returned to his own kingdom. Callista did finally marry someone else who never questioned her about her sister or the events that had unfolded and over the years Megalith City became MegaKat City.

_Okay this chapter took me awhile between work, the horrible writers' block I had and an idea I got a few days ago that I kept tossing in the air before finally deciding on it. Also in the middle of doing the story the name Caleb hit me for the name of the prince and I was rushing to get this out so I didn't really fix it. Also I forgot to tell you what he looks like, he basically looks alittle like Chance/T-Bone (hint hint) but he's skinny not fat like Chance is. Anyway since it took me alittle longer then I wanted to to get this done I'm going to publish this and another chapter back to back to make up for lost time._


	12. Chapter 12

_And here's the next chapter, right now I'm debating on how many I want to do. I'm stuck between 20 and 25 mostly because I want to build on Cassandra and Jake's relationship and her friendship with Chance and Felina too. And I know that the last one was super long but I was trying to get some what of a back story for Isabelle since she wasn't orignally planned as a character along with Caleb but hey sometimes things that aren't planned turn out to be some of the best things ever._

-Present day MegaKat City-

Cassandra sat in her bed soaking in all that Callie had just told her, if Isabelle could turn evil then who was to say that she wouldn't too? Isabelle had basically cursed any black kat born into the family and she was a black kat. She looked at Callie with worry on her face "So if they never found Isabelle how do we know that we don't have long lost relatives somewhere?" she asked Callie.

"Well here's the funny thing, not to long after Caleb returned to his kingdom his servants noticed that on certain nights he would sneak off to somewhere deep in the forest he never told them where he went and they couldn't figure out what he was up to until a few months later he walked into the castle with a little bundle wrapped up in a blanket and tears streaking his face. He told them that he had found a female kat in the middle of labor and that he had tried to save her but she had passed away before he could bring her to the castle and that her dying wish was that her child was taken cared off. They noticed that the baby looked alot like him and Isabelle but noone said a word to him about it, the baby grew up and ruled the kingdom for years until they stepped down and passed it onto their children and so on before it became like MegaKat City is like today." Callie said. Cassandra smiled alittle happy that maybe Isabelle had gotten to have happiness for awhile even though she had obviously never gotten to live long enough to enjoy it.

"Hey Callie what did Caleb look like anyway?" she asked curious even though she had been told not to be to curious because it killed kats.

"Oh well he looked alot like-" she didn't have the chance to tell her because at that moment Chance, Felina and Jake came in each with get well soon cards along with flowers. "I'll tell you later." she told her patting her own her knee but she made a quick motion to Chance with her eyes. Cassandra looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

"Hey Cass feeling better?" Felina asked putting the flowers down and handing her the cards.

"Oh alittle bit. Not sure why I passed out though." she said reading the cards, Felina had given her one with flowery writing, Chance had given her a funny one and drawn alittle kat with a bandage on its' head sitting and playing a game on the tv with a glass with a straw sitting beside it with an arrow pointing to it saying 'This is what you get to do when you get home, I'll bring the console and the game for you :)' she smiled and thanked Chance for the card and then she opened Jakes'. She could feel her face getting red hot and she looked up at Jake who had the same look on his face while everyone giggled a bit.

"I made him get it." Felina said winking at her.

"Oh ummmm well thank you you guys they were really thoughful and I can't wait to get home to get the chance to play what ever game it is you're bringing over." she said looking at them one by one. Before anyone could say anything they were surprised by Mayor Manx and Feral coming in, Manx had a card with him as well while Feral had a stern look on his face.

"Cassandra how are you feeling?" he asked her handing her the card, when she opened it another card fell out but it was a fifty dollar gift card to a nice little restaurant in the city.

"Better now that they have..." she looked over at her drip "What ever this is in my arm." she said sighing and looking up at him.

"Oh yes that's one of the things the doctors do here alot anymore. They just give you a drip for something and never tell you what it is because they're so use to not having to tell our citizens anymore. You know because of all the times we get attacked and our citizens are hurt." he said studing the bag. "It's just something to help with a fever so you must of had one when you came here."

"She was a bit hot earlier." Callie said looking at the bag too. "I should of told her that they put that in her arm earlier but she asked me a question."

"Speaking of questions I have a few for your sister Ms. Briggs." Feral said stepping forward. Felina turned and glared at him.

"She just had some kind of attack uncle I doubt she's in the mood to answer any of your 'questions'." she said using air quotes. Chance looked over at her then moved closer to Cassandra to get out of the way incase Felina took a swing at her uncle.

"Attack or her seeing something she doesn't want us to know about? The other visitors to the museum told me that they saw the Past Masters' watch glowing along with her eyes! She was doing something to that watch! Possibly trying to find out where he was! What did you think you were going to do? Be one of those viglante punks like the Swat Kats?" he asked getting closer. Jake got closer to him, the bigger kat glared at him but he refused to back down.

"First of all I did no such thing that stupid watch of his did something to me and even if I did know where he is I'd go running to them and tell them before I ever let you know. Everyone knows that the only reason why you don't like them is because you can't even do half the job two of them can do on their own. Why I'd even be willing to bet that if my sister was mayor she'd make you nothing but their little secretary." she said getting madder by the second. Everyone's eyes got wider and they stared at her, Mayor Manx cleared his throat after a few seconds and stepped forward.

"Uh Cassy dear...what about...the other Enforcers?" he asked looking a bit nervous.

"Oh they can keep their jobs, just get rid of that stupid Enforcers name give them something cooler to call themselves. And instead of having some half-wit leading them let someone who knows what they're doing take over." she said throwing her arms up.

"Okay I think someone's getting tired." Felina said slowly lowering her arms and patting her shoulder.

"I'm not tired I'm just telling the truth." she said looking up at her, Felina sighed when she heard her uncle growl under his breath. A nurse came in and saw everyone standing there and she got a stern look on her face.

"Half of you have to leave. And one of the ones I want gone is the commander. You've caused enough problems with other patients with your 'questions' and I'm not going to have you get her worked up after she collapsed so out with you!" she said going over to him and pushing him.

"I have a right to be here!" he yelled pushing back. Cassandra got madder and before Callie could say anything she used her powers to push Feral out of the room and she slammed the door in his face. Mayor Manx turned and walked to the door trying not to laugh when they heard Feral yelling at Cassandra for using her powers on a figure of power who should be respected. Before he could force himself back in the mayor opened and shut the door and they could hear him telling Feral to leave with him because there was other matters to attend to. Callie got up and grabbed her purse off of the table and streched.

"I have to get going too. I have a paper to write for the mayor the news is going to interview him about how our city is one of the safest and I have to somehow fit the Enforcers and the Swat Kats into the same paper without Feral getting mad and storming on camera like he always does." Callie said with a sigh. Cassandra gave her a hug and a word of good luck before she left then she looked at the last three visitors. The nurse checked her bag and then turned to Cassandra.

"As soon as the bag's empty you can start getting ready to go home." she said with a smile.

"You mean today? I thought I would have to be in the hospital for awhile." she said confused. The nurse blinked at her in confusion.

"Didn't your sister tell you? You've been here for a day and a half. And the bag still has alittle less then a day left in it. So you'll be ready to go home tomorrow." the nurse said squeezing the bag a bit.

"Oh I thought it was alittle weird that you told me I could go home so soon. So I guess I didn't hit my head that hard." she asked.

"You mean you can't feel the bandage on the back of your head? You hit it pretty hard." she said pushing Cassandra up a bit to check the back. Cassandras' eyes went wide when she felt the nurse touch the bandage.

"I can now but I didn't before! I must look so stupid sitting her with a big old bandage on my head talking to everyone like nothing happened." she said putting her head in the palm of her hand, she could feel her face getting hot again and she knew it wasn't because of a fever.

"If it makes you feel any better Chance has dropped engines on his feet and hasn't known how bad it is until I take him to the hospital and he sees how swollen his toes are." Jake said looking over at Chance who had a guilty grin on his face.

"It's true. When I'm in a rush I always drop something on my foot. I think I've been in here more times then anyone else. Thought they'd get tired of seeing me after awhile." he said looking at the nurse who was shaking her head which must of meant that she had been his nurse a few times in the past. After the nurse left Cassandra, Jake, Chance and Felina talked for hours about funny things that had happened to them in the past to try to cheer Cassandra up. When the doctor came in to let them know that it was time for visitors to leave and to check to see how far down the bag was Cassandra felt alittle disappointed. One by one they all said their good-byes with Felina being the last to leave.

"Hey Felina I have a question for you before you leave." she said getting comfortable in her bed. Felina waved the two to go ahead and she would catch up once she was done, she walked over beside the bed and leaned over.

"What did you want to know Cass?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Tell me the truth when I ask you because it's been bugging me for awhile. Are Jake and Chance the Swat Kats? Tell me the truth." she said with the sternest look on her face. Felina gasped then looked at the door to make sure the guys had walked away, she didn't know if she should lie or tell her the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

_I just got back from my boyfriends' and my goal is to have at least 4 chapters done if not then 3. And like allways I only own Cassandra, Isabelle and Caleb._

"Uh w-w-what did you say Cassie?" Felina said laughing a bit nervously not sure what to tell her, for awhile she thought about lieing to her about them but she knew that she would feel bad for doing so.

"Are Jake and Chance the Swat Kats? Tell me the truth." Cassandra said giving her the most stern look she could muster at the moment.

"Why would you think that?" Felina asked slightly curious now, Cassandra sighed and looked down.

"When Viper had me I could of sworn that I smelt Jake and Chance when they came in. I'm not stupid so I know that there's no way but one that they could smell just like them." she said looking up at Felina. Felina gave a sigh and rubbed her temple she guessed that it was time to tell her the truth.

"Okay okay I guess you deserve to know the truth and noone's going to tell you the truth about them so I might as tell you. A long time ago they were Enforcers and well one day Dark Kat came to MegaKat City and started to cause trouble and they were a part of the team that was in charge of hunting him down but well when they shot a missile at him he moved and the missile ended up hitting a building that had just been built not to long before that. It wasn't their fault but my uncle blamed it on them anyway, they were kicked out and they were forced to 'pay back' the city and sent to the local junkyard as punishment. I got kind of suspicious myself when not to long after they were sent there that's when the Swat Kats showed up. I finally got the nerve to ask Chance and he confessed everything to me, Jake wasn't to happy about it at first but he got over it and they actually have let me know things they've been building to try to make it easier to protect the city and-" Felina trailed off because Chance was standing right infront of Cassandra's bed. He didn't look mad but something told her that he wasn't one to show his anger all to often, Chance looked over at Felina and sighed.

"I came in to ask if you were ready to go but now I see what was taking you so long." he said giving her a stern look.

"She has a right to know seeing as how it seems that you guys are going to be saving her an awful lot. I'm sure that she can keep a secret, I mean think of how many Callie has that she's kept quiet about." Felina said getting up and giving Chance a pleding look. He looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed, he gave Cassandra the same stern look and seemed to think about something for a second.

"When you get better tell Callie that me and Jake asked you to the junkyard and help take calls for us and then I'll let you know everything. Jake won't be happy about it at first but as far as I'm concerned he can just get over it." Chance said with a grin on his face. Felina and Cassandra gave a sigh of relief when he smiled and they knew that it would be okay because Jake didn't really argue with anything Chance said once he had his mind set to it. Once Chance and Felina left Cassandra fixed up her pillow and got relaxed thinking about what she was about to see that her own sister didn't even know about her two favorite mechanics, the nurse brought in her tray of food and showed her how to use the remote control and let her know that the nurses' station was always available if she needed them before she left her alone. Cassandra flipped through a few channels before she settled on an old cartoon that her and Callie had watched as children, she laughed at certain parts and thought about when she use to stay in bed when she was sick as well. Around midnight she started to feel drowzy so she turned the tv off and slowly fell asleep dreaming about what she was going to see in the next day or two.

_Alright this one's short only because I ran out of ideas for this part of the story, mostly because I'm not a huge fan of hospitals. I don't like being in them, they weird me out, and sometimes the staff can be real jerks which puts me off of hospitals too so the next chapter's going to be after she gets out. Cause I don't like thinking about them let alone writing about them._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay no more hospital because like I said last chapter I don't like them so I'm not going to write about it to much, and you guys should know who I own by now._

Cassandra couldn't sit still for longer then two seconds when the time came for her to go over to the junkyard, Callie thought it was a bit odd that they had asked her to take calls for them since they had never had problems before but she wasn't really one to argue. Once Callie dropped her off Cassandra took a good look around her though, the place looked worse then a junkyard there were things that you could make out what they were and then there were things that she didn't even know what they could be. "Yeah that's courticy of the Enforcers and every bad guy that's shown up in the city. Kinda hard to tell what's what half of the time." Chance said walking up behind her. Cassandra turned around with a gasp and put a hand to her chest, "Sorry if I scared ya I thought you heard me." he said giving a concerned look.

"I'll be fine just alittle jumpy still is all, you know with all the weird things that keep happening to me. Doesn't really seem fair if I really think about it." she said finally feeling her heart slowing down.

"Yeah that's the bad thing about life sometimes. Me and Jake know that all to well right now, but we're hoping that maybe someday people will know that we're heros and maybe we can get out of this dump once and for all. I'm to afraid to ask Felinas' dad for his blessing right now, I still don't know how she got him to agree to us even dating." he said with a sigh as he kicked a piece of junk away from himself.

"Probably the same way she kept you from getting mad at her for telling me your secret." Cassandra replied giving him a knowing smile.

"Yeah probably, that and she's stubborn so everyone knows not to argue with her because they will lose. Well everyone but Feral knows not to." he said chuckling to himself a bit. He led Cassandra into the garage where Jake was throwing tools down into a toolbox and silently swearing to himself. "Having problems Jake?" Chance asked walking over to the smaller kat.

"No I got it fixed now I don't know why they give licenses to idiots all the time, they tried to fix it themselves and all they did was make it worse which took me twice as long as it should of and-" Jake stopped when he saw Cassandra was standing there and he quietly shut the toolbox and put it away. Cassandra gave a sheepish little grin before she went to sit on a chair. "I wouldn't sit there Cass." Jake said pointing out a huge oil stain "I spilled oil all over it earlier and well it's still wet." he said pulling a chair over to her. Cassandra quietly sat down and she looked between him and Jake waiting for one of them to say something to her.

"So uh...how much did Felina tell you?" Chance asked crossing his arms with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't think she told me everything just that you guys use to be Enforcers and then the situation with Dark Kat happened and you guys are stuck here now." she said with a shrug. Chance grunted and Jake just gave her an understanding look.

"So not about how we made the TurboKat or where it's at?" Jake asked scratching an itch on his neck.

"No. Why? Is it here? This place can't possibly be big enough to hide a jet. Unless you disguise it as garbage when you're not using it. Which by the way would be really nasty if you did, I hope you guys wash it down real good from time to time if you do." she said giving a disgusted look.

"No no. We don't hide it out in the open that would be stupid and disgusting like you said, we have a secret entrance to get to it along with our gear. We also have a few other little do dads that Jake makes himself. He's kind of a whiz at making things. Me. I'm like a God at flying, get me behind anything and I can fly it." Chance said puffing out his chest.

"Before Chances' ego gets' any bigger why don't we show you where we keep all of our stuff?" Jake said leading Cassandra to another part of the building shooting Chance an annoyed look. If Jake hadn't shown her where the secret door was she would of never guessed it, he helped her get down the ladder blushing a bit while he did so. A few seconds later Chance came down and they led her over to the TurboKat, she was amazed that two kats could make all of the stuff that they showed her she couldn't imagine making something like that herself but then again she obviously wasn't as smart as Jake and Chance are. The tour was rudely interrupted by the sound of a horn honking constantly, Jake and Chance groaned and by the look on their faces they were not happy about who it was.

"What's wrong you guys? You don't seem happy to have customers' right now." she said looking puzzled.

"Believe me Cass it's not customers. And once you meet them you'll understand why we're not happy they're here." Jake told her with a groan. All three of them went back up and after Chance carefully hid the door they went outside, a large yellow and orange dumptruck was sitting outside and the two kats inside of it seemed to be extremly iratated.

"It's about time you two got out here!" the small one yelled from the window, Cassandra put her ears down and glared at him didn't he know not to yell so loud? They weren't deaf, before she had time to give him a piece of her mind though he dumped everything in the bed of the truck out onto the ground. Her eyes went wide and a slight gasp came out of her mouth, she looked up at them not believing that they had just done that without so much as asking if Jake and Chance were okay with it being there. Her ears went back against her head and a slight growl came from her throat when she heard them starting to laugh. She didn't even know that her powers had started up until Jake and Chance both grabbed her hands to cover them, it didn't really help but she knew that they didn't want her powers to be shown to those two jerks.

"That's Murray and the bigger one is his brother Burke they're our...supervisors I guess you could say." Jake said glaring at Murray.

"What did you say?" Murray said getting out of the truck with a glare that was suppose to be scary but it didn't even put a shiver up Cassandras' spine.

"He was telling me who you two idiots are. Who do you think you are just dumping that trash there? Why don't you learn some manners and ask them where to put it? You better be glad that I wasn't in there and you were out here because I would of dumped all that stuff on your little puny head!" she yelled getting in Murrays' face. Jake grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back, both him and Chance gave her a shocked look. Murray looked shocked as well that was probably the first time he had gotten yelled at by a she-kat. Burke walked over to her with a scowl on his face, Jake pulled her closer to himself and Chance walked forward both getting ready to protect her if they tried anything.

"No need to get your fur all fluffed up we do it all the time. They'll sort it out later and since they have you here now they don't have to try to hurry." he said looking up and down at her. Cassandra just stood there and stared at him. "What?" he asked tilting his head a bit.

"Uh...where...are your eyes?" she asked looking puzzled. Jake and Chance had to try their best to keep from laughing. And Burke seemed to be alittle upset over it.

"He's blind you don't want to see his freaky eyes lady believe me." Murray said looking up a Burke.

"O-o-oh. I didn't know. It just kind of freaked me out." she said and then it hit her. "Wait! How does he do this job then?" she asked trying to see his eyes now.

"I can still feel and smell you know." he said getting mad.

"Hey she was just asking! Give her a break she's never met a blind kat before!" Chance said getting madder.

"I don't care what her excuse is she needs to learn to mind her own business. Shouldn't she be taking calls or what ever freaky stuff you guys have her doing? Expecialy you Jake, I can see you have a thing for her. If I was Chance I'd be keeping an eye on you two closly." Murray said giving her the meanest look anyone had ever given her.

"Why you little!" Chance and Cassandra yelled but Jake did something they didn't expect, he ran up to Murray and punched him right in the jaw. Burke caught him as he stumbled backwards, he winced in pain and then looked at Jake.

"Bad choice idiot!" he yelled before running back to the drivers' side door, Burke quickly ran around to the passenger side and the truck sped off kicking up dirt which stung Cassandras' eyes. After she got the dirt out of them she looked at Jake who was breathing heavily.

"Jake." she said quietly going to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta go...do something to calm down. I'll be back in awhile." he said walking away. Chance saw tears in her eyes and he walked over.

"It'll be okay Cass, he always gets like that when they start on him. The last time it was this bad was when he was with Callie. I think they just hit a nerve with him this time seeing as how, last time they were well...you know but as far as I know he hasn't done anything with you yet." Chance said giving her a small hug. Cassandra wiped the tears from her eyes then jumped when the phone rang. "Well back to the old grind. Since Jake's off doing what ever can you answer that for me?" Chance asked walking over to the junk pile. Cassandra quietly walked over to the phone and answered it while Chance pulled out the heavier pieces of junk and Jake did she didn't know what.

_I finally decided how many chapters I want to do, I'll do 25 just because it'll give me a better chance to come up with ideas on how to build up on Cassandra and Jakes' relationship. Her friendship with Chance and Felina won't be as hard because it's so easy to make Chance friends with everyone he's like a huge teddy bear when he's not T-Bone. Atleast I think so._


	15. Chapter 15

_Just so you guys know I'm not going to put up something with Jake and Cassandra getting intimate unless you want me to and if I do it won't be in the story chapters it'll be a stand alone story. So anyway lets' keep going with the story for now!_

Cassandra felt bad because of what Murrary had said about her but she felt worse about the fact that it seemed to bother Jake more than anything else they had done or said when they had shown up. What was worse was that everytime she tried to get near him he would back away seemingly to afraid to get to close to her. Chance had had a stern talking with him but it didn't seem to ease his worry anymore but atleast he was talking to her inbetween calls, sorting the junk pile and fixing up cars that came in. The last call that night actually came from Felina "Oh hey Cass, can you tell Chance that I need to talk to him about something real fast?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure hold on." Cassandra replied and she went and got Chance, he answered it after wiping off his hands with a smile on his face. Cassandra smiled a bit herself thinking about how nice it would be to have someone to talk to that made you smile all the time. Jake walked up beside her wiping his hands and then his brow.

"Felina?" he asked looking at her, Cassandra looked at him and felt herself smile even more. Jake couldn't help but feel alittle smile cross his lips and he didn't know if it was because of the thought Chance being whipped or Cassandra. After a few minutes Chance got off the phone and he had a slight frown on his face.

"Well that's not good. Me and Felina made plans with a couple she's friends with to go out to a nice restaurant tonight and they just called her and told her that they weren't going to come because they had gotten the stomach flu. Guess we'll have to cancel or try to call the place and change it from four to two. I just hope we don't have to it's a really nice restaurant and I had something planned for tonight." he said looking down. Jake sighed and looked at Cassandra and then they had the same idea at the same time.

"We'll go." they said at the sametime, Chance looked up shocked that they had agreed at the sametime and that they were going to go together. His shock quickly vanished and a smile spread across his face.

"You guys would do that for me? Oh thanks so much!" he said turning back to the phone to let Felina know that the date was still on. Cassandra smiled to herself then looked up at Jake.

"Um I'll have to call Callie to let her know so that I can go get ready." she said trying to hide her cheeks a bit. Jake knodded trying to act like he didn't see her getting alittle red in the face. Once Chance got off Cassandra called her sister to let her know to come get her early so that she could get ready, when she got off the phone Chance told her what kind of outfit they had to wear since it was a fancy restaurant and told her what time him and Jake would be there to pick her up. Callie didn't take to long to pick her up and take her back to the house, she helped her pick out a black skirt that went down to her knees, a blue tank top, and black dress shoes that had straps that kept it in place. Chance, Jake and Felina showed up all three of them were excited to get the chance to go out for a night which according to Callie was rare.

Felina had on a red strapless top and black dress pants, while Chance and Jake had on dress shirts and dress pants and they had cleaned themselves up alittle. Cassandra could swear that Chance had even put on some cologne but she was sure it was just her imagination. She got into the car and waved goodbye to Callie. "Have a good time you guys!" she yelled and then she stepped back inside. Cassandra felt alittle bad about going out to a fancy restaurant with Jake but Callie had been understanding about the situation and thought it was nice that her and Jake had agreed to go with Chance and Felina so that they wouldn't have to cancel their reservation.

Chance didn't have a hard time finding a parking spot, both him and Jake got out and helped Cassandra and Felina get out and walked up to the door. When they walked in Cassandra was surprised at how fancy it was inside, she was worried that she wasn't dressed up enough until she saw a few others dressed like she was. The waiter showed them to their table and handed them their menus, while they were looking he asked them what they would like to drink. Chance and Jake picked drinks that were slightly alcoholic and Felina got some kind of wine, when he looked at her Cassandra blinked at him "Do you have anything non-alcoholic? I don't drink." she said.

"Oh yes we do. Would you like a glass of water, milk or one of the sodas we have?" he asked still holding the pen and paper. Cassandra thought about it for a second then looked back up.

"A glass of milk will be fine." she said to him, the waiter knodded and wrote it down before heading off to get the drinks. Cassandra wasn't sure what to get since half of the stuff on the menu she had never heard of let alone seen, the waiter came back with the drinks and saw the confused look on her face.

"If you need help picking out something I can make a recommondation if you'd like." he said placing the glasses down. Cassandra looked up with a smile, atleast he was being understanding about the fact that she had no idea what she wanted.

"Actually I do. I don't really like sour or spicy stuff and I'm not sure what to get exactly, some of them sound like they're spicy to me." she replied scatching her head.

"Well we have a chicken that they put seasoning on but none that are spicy and no sauce that's sour." he said pointing to it. Cassandra thought it over for a minute.

"Okay then I'll try that." she said looking up, he quickly wrote it down and then got the others' orders before walking away. Felina leaned over and whispered in Cassandras' ear.

"I don't like sour stuff either don't worry about it. As for Jake and Chance the spicier the better. Don't be surprised if you find them having a hot pepper eating contest one of these days." she said laughing a bit. Chance and Jake looked at her with puzzled looks but she just shrugged and gave them a sweet little smile. After a few minutes the waiter came back and gave them their food, all four of them sat and talked to eachother laughing and joking every so often. Cassandra happened to glance up from her chicken and saw a look on Chances' face that had her a bit worried, he seemed to be thinking about something hard. Jake looked over and saw her staring at Chance, he glanced over and saw the same look.

"Chance what's wrong buddy? Are you okay?" Jake asked a bit concerned, Chance just shook his head yes then got up from the table and excused himself. Cassandras' eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a bit, she looked at Jake who had the same look and they both looked at Felina who had tears in her eyes. "Maybe he's not feeling well all of a sudden." Jake said trying to make her feel better, Cassandra reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You said he likes spicy stuff maybe what he got was to spicy. Or maybe he really had to run to the bathroom." she said trying to reassure her. Felina took her napkin and dabbed at her eyes sniffling every so often. Jake got up and Cassandra looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"I'm going to go see where he's at and what's going on. I'll be back." he said walking away as well, Cassandra felt irated now since she wasn't to good with making kats feel better in situations like she was in. A few minutes later Jake come back with a blank look on his face which Cassandra was sure so that her and Felina couldn't tell what had just happened. When Chance still didn't come back a few minutes later Cassandra went to get up but Jake grabbed her arm "Just wait." he said with a smile. Cassandra slowly sat back down staring at Jake until she saw the waiter come back and take their empty dishes and then he handed Felina a slice of cake to Felina.

"Your boyfriend said that you would like a piece." he said holding out a fork, Felina sighed and went to grab the fork and then gasped. Cassandra quickly looked and then she gasped too while Jake just chuckled. Tied to the fork was a ring the waiter smiled while Felina slowly untied the ring from the fork and Cassandra felt someone walk up behind her and kneel down. She turned slightly and saw Chance down on one knee, Cassandra could see tears welling up in Felinas' eyes again. Jake got closer with the biggest grin on his face, he placed his elbow on his leg and leaned on his hand to see what would happen. Chance cleared his throat obviously nervous, Jake reached over and gave him a quick pat to get him started.

"Uh...Felina w-w-we've been going out for a few years now and we've been through alot. You know my secret and you've never told anyone else but Cass which I don't care about. You've stood up for me when I've needed you to and ripped me a new one when I needed to have it done as well. You've helped me and Jake when we needed it most and I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for me, so I always decided to do the one thing I should of done for you long ago. I already got your dads' blessing which is good enough for me. Now the only thing I need to do is ask you" at this point Chance had taken one of her hands "Is for you to marry me. That would make me the happiest kat alive. I could live in that junkyard for the rest of my life and I wouldn't care as long as you're there with me." he said shaking a bit. Felina didn't answer at first and Cassandra pushed on her foot from under the table. Felina looked over at her while wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Answer him! We're all waiting." Cassandra said giving her a stern look that made everyone laugh, Felina sniffled a bit more and then shook her head yes. Cassandra and Jake gave a slight cheer while Chance gave Felina a kiss and put the ring on her finger. "Oh wait until I tell Callie!" Cassandra said giving Felina a hug. They left later that night all of them excited about the fact that Felina and Chance were now engaged, it was perfectly clear that Felina had no intention to let her uncle to get inbetween it either so there was no worries. She got up to Callies' after Chance dropped her off and went looking for her sister. Callie was in the kitchen washing dishes when she came in, Callie turned around and smiled.

"Someone's happy. So how did it go?" she asked turning around wrapping her arms around herself with a smile.

"Oh great. Felina and Chance are engaged now." Cassandra replied walking into the spare bedroom. Callie turned back to the dishes with a smile.

"Oh that's nice to know...wait...they're engaged?!" Callie said turning around with a shocked look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

_I know its' been awhile but between writers' block and my internet browser not working right it's been hard getting the chapters up for you guys. So hopefully I can get more chapters up if everything goes right._

For the whole week Callie and Cassandra helped Felina plan for the wedding, they went out and bought up every bridal book and magazine they could get ahold of and it seemed like they were always going out with her to look at dresses or picking out decorations or what ever she had them helping them do that day. "Felina we love you like you're our own sister but can we take a bit of a break today?" Callie asked after they had just left the tenth store that day so that Felina could get different prices. Felina turned around and saw Callie bent over taking deep breaths from trying to keep up with her while Cassandra was sprawled on the sidewalk to tired to do much of anything else save for a nap.

"Oh...yeah maybe we should take a break. We still have tons of time to look and Jake told me that Chance hasn't even started, mostly because he has no idea where to start." Felina said sitting down on a bench nearby."

"I vote that we go to get something to eat." Cassandra said raising her hand up slowly. Callie and Felina laughed and agreed with her and the three of them headed for the closest restaurant after they had peeled Cassandra off of the ground which was harder then it looked since her legs refused to work when they first picked her up. While they were waiting for their food Felina glanced over and quickly tried to hide her face, she seemed to not want someone to see her which caused Callie and Cassandra to turn their heads. Both had confused looks on their face when they saw that it was only Feral.

"Uh Felina it's only your uncle." Callie said giving her a weird look.

"I know but I don't want him to know that I actually go out to eat somewhere other then a fast food place." Felina replied, Feral must of heard her because he looked up and saw her. He got up and walked over to her and knodded to Callie and Cassandra.

"What are you doing here Felina?" he asked. Felina sighed and looked up at him.

"We're taking a break from looking at stuff for my wedding." Felina said and Feral looked at her like she was an alien.

"So soon? Did you and Chance talk about what colors you two are going to wear? Who's coming? Who's going to be in the wedding? Where's it going to be at? Where the rec-" He was cut off by Cassandra.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! No more wedding talk for awhile! Just hearing about it makes me tired!" she said and her head hit the table and she let out a slight groan.

"She's tired. Felinas' had us just about everywhere for the past week." Callie said giving him a slight grin. Feral sighed and gave a slight shake of his head while he looked at Felina.

"You haven't even talked to Chance about any of this and you're making these two run around with you. That's not very far although it is nice that they would do something like that for you. I think that they deserve more than just you paying for their meals." Feral said giving Cassie and Cassandra a wink.

"But I already decided that they would be in the wedding what more do I need to do?" she asked with a huff.

"Oh I'm thinking maybe...a spa day for them. They've never really gotten to have a day with just the two of them really so maybe that would be nice for you to do." Feral said. Felinas' mouth flew open while Casandra and Callie just giggled. "I'm not kidding it would only be right for you to do for them after you drug them all over the place." Feral gave her a look before he went back to his table. Felina groaned until their food came to the table but she couldn't look up at them because everytime she did Callie and Cassandra just smirked at her. At the end of the day Felina finally gave in and went and set up an appointment for Cassandra and Callie the next day as a thank you for them putting up with her making them run all over town.


End file.
